


Blessing the Ice in Westerville

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [55]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: When Kurt has trouble with his crossovers, Sebastian thinks he knows a way to help. But their tiny practice session turns into an impromptu dance number.





	Blessing the Ice in Westerville

_Clap-clap-clap-clap!_

“You … are … off … beat!” Sebastian calls, slapping his hands together while Kurt does his crossovers. “What … are … you … doing?”

“I’m … ig-noring … you!” Kurt snaps, transitioning from forward crossovers to backward crossovers as he approaches a new face-off circle on the ice.

“Ob-vi-ous-ly,” Sebastian says, clapping louder. “Because if you weren’t, you’d be on the beat.”

Kurt huffs. He ceases his crossovers, snowplowing to a stop.

“I need something to help me keep the beat. I’m a little distracted right now.”

“That’s why I’m clapping,” Sebastian says, reprising a weak rendition of the clapping he was doing before.

“Pardon me if your clapping isn’t helping!”

“So, what is it?” Sebastian slides over to his boyfriend, invading more of his personal space than usual. “Is it me? Does my innate masculinity make it hard for you to focus?”

Sebastian was hoping to get a laugh, maybe a sly, semi-seductive grin, but the look of disgust Kurt throws his way knocks Sebastian down about eighteen pegs, and then kicks him in the nuts for good measure.

“We have nine lessons going on, nine skaters getting ready for competition, which means nine coaches yelling, and power stroking class on the other end of the ice! The verbal static in here is _deafening_! Without music, it’s impossible for me to concentrate! And you won’t let me use my iPod!”

“Because you’ll tune me out.”

Kurt makes an exaggerated ‘ _Duh_!’ face, pulling his arms tight around his torso.

“Hold up. I may have just the thing.” Sebastian skates over to the sound system and swipes his key tag. “I used to practice crossovers to this song constantly,” he explains when he hears Kurt come up behind him. “The back beat is perfect for maintaining rhythm.”

“ _Sebastian Smythe_ ,” the electronic voice announces. A few skaters glance over, curious as to what Coach Smythe plans on doing, but return quickly to their lessons and routines. A second later, the song begins. Kurt tilts his head, pricking up his ears to hear it.

“Oh _God_ ,” Kurt says when he recognizes the song playing over the speakers. “You actually keep that on your key tag?”

“Hush! This song is a _classic_.”

“According to who?”

“To anyone with ears. Now skate.”

Kurt groans, returning to the face-off circle. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do. I only torture the people I love.”

“Wow. Then you must have loved me at first sight.”

“I’m not telling.”

“Is that _Africa_?” Blaine asks, hopping onto the ice. “I love that song!”

“Great,” Kurt says, beginning his set again, more smoothly now that he has a rhythm to follow. And it does happen to go at the perfect speed, but he’s not about to admit that. “You can join me in this torture then.”

“Only if you can skate and sing it at the same time,” Sebastian says, not too thrilled that Blaine has arrived to distract his skater.

“Is that all?” Blaine transitions effortlessly into backwards crossovers in front of Kurt, following his route but in reverse. Maintaining eye contact with his best friend, he begins singing – smoothly, too, which makes Sebastian hot under the collar of his puffy red coach’s coat.

 _The wild dogs cry out in the night_  
_As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_  
_I know that I must do what's right_  
_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_

Sebastian jerks his head back. “Wait … are those the words? Those aren’t the words.”

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become!_

Neither Blaine nor Kurt are paying attention to Sebastian now, flying over to the next face-off circle, switching places so Kurt is traveling backwards and Blaine forward, simultaneously launching into a rambunctious rendition of the chorus in remarkable harmony for an impromptu duet.

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa!_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!_

When the instrumental section begins, Sebastian tries to wave the pair over, figuring he’ll be able to get this lesson back on track. Maybe he can lock Anderson in one of the penalty boxes until they’re done. Or overnight – whatever works. But as he follows their progress down the ice, he notices other skaters migrating over, joining Kurt and Blaine in their fanciful dance from face-off circle to face-off circle, incorporating spins and jumps mirrored by the new arrivals. Realizing his quiet practice session with his boyfriend has spiraled entirely out of his control, he decides to roll with it, speeding to the front of the line where Kurt and Blaine are chasse-ing down the ice with arms outstretched, linked like synchro skaters. Sebastian takes the lead, skating backward to face the growing line of skaters, raising his arms to get their attention.

“Alright, guys!” he yells, hands cupped around his mouth so he can be heard over the singing mob. “Big finish, starting on the down beat!

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you!_

“Mohawk combination! Go!”

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!_

“Inside three-turn! Backward lunge! “

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!_

“Back up and spiral!”

_I bless the rains down in Africa!_

“Waltz jump!”

_I bless the rains down in Africa!_

“Loop jump!”

_(I bless the rain)  
I bless the rains down in Africa! (I bless the rain)_

“Scratch spin!”

 _I bless the rains down in Africa!_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa! (ah, gonna take the time)_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!_

“Landing position … and pose!”

The music winds down to its final strains, each skater slowing with it to strike their favorite ending pose, all very dramatic - down on one knee, arms in the air, a variety of standing splits. Kurt opts for a full Roman split on the ice, the sight of which makes Sebastian’s whole body throb.

The adrenaline of the moment bleeds away and laughter sets in. The group applauds as they break off and return to their original lessons. Sebastian watches Blaine help Kurt up off the ice, hating himself for not getting to him first. Kurt brushes down his pants, frowning at the dark line of water staining the inseam, soaking through to his butt. Not wanting Blaine to show him up a second time, Sebastian takes off his coat and hands it to him.

Kurt takes the coat with a grateful nod and kisses Sebastian on the cheek. “Thank you, Coach. You were right. That really helped.”

“Yeah!” Blaine laughs, clapping Sebastian on the shoulder. “We should do that again some time! That was great!”

“Well, that’s why they pay me the big bucks.”

Standing on the outskirts of the rink, Coach Beiste chuckles and shakes her head. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how our gold medalists train,” she says, leading a small collective of prospective parents to the other sheet of ice. “Let’s go see what our hockey players are doing. Who knows? They might be performing excerpts from _West Side Story_.”


End file.
